A night ending in comfort
by Paige Joy
Summary: Set some time after the current episode. Slightly AU. A hard night for Jess starts with tears and end with comfort. JH/AT. Oneshot. I do not own casualty.


_**A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reading this and has left a review. Once again it is only a short one shot. Hope you enjoy it. I'd love to here your thoughts and suggestions.  
Take care.  
Paige**_  


* * *

  
"I'm off." Jessica had once again pulled a double and wanted just to get away for a while.

"You not joining us at the pub, hun?" Adam. Her lover. Always thinking of her before everyone else, even his patients.

"I'm just going to go home Adam." That shift had been hard on all the team. A plane had gone up in flames at the airport and St. Luke's was still reeling from their latest explosion.

"Okay, how about you wait by the car and I'll take you home?"

"It's okay Adam. I need some air." Jessica had been holding back tears all day. Even was she was with Adam she hated to to cry. But, before jess could say anything else, Adam had scooped her up and began carrying her out of the hospital. Squealing at first and then she realised she was no longer holding back the tears. Adam was trying to make her smile.

Putting his beloved by the car he said, "I know a nice restaurant we can go to tonight."

"What about the pub with the guys? I thought you were going."

"It's no fun if you're not there." Adam wiped away the tears that were now rapidly falling. "And plus, you need me more right now." Adam opened the passenger door to the sports car and Jess slid in smiling slightly at Adam, who had, once again, canceled his plans for her.

Once Adam had got himself comfortable behind the wheel, Jessica rested a hand on his leg.

"I'm fine Adam. You don't need to cancel you plans for me."

"I want to." Adam squeezed her hand and leaned over to the other side of the car and gave Jess a peck before turning the key and heading home.

***

After sharing a shower and getting changed, Adam once again raised the question of dinner.

"So, what do you feel up to eating tonight, Jess?"

"I don't know."

"Come one Jess. You need to eat." Adam walked over to Jess, who was stood on the bedroom balcony and was looking out across the light of the city, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"It''s beautiful." Jess looked up to the dark night sky where, for the first time in weeks, possibly moths, the stars were shining bright.

"Just like you."

"Thanks Adam." Jessica smiled and placed her hand on top of Adam's on her stomach.

After losing their first child not long after Sean left, really tore her apart. But, as soon as she felt up to it, they started trying for another baby. And finally, after sixth months of trying, Jessica was one month pregnant. Both were ecstatic when they found out. The team even threw them a congratulations party.

"Right, enough of standing out here, you're going to catch a cold." Adam dragged Jessica inside and shut the double doors behind them. "Food, Jess. You decide. Where do you want to go?" Adam sat next to Jess on the bed, his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't feel like eating right now." Jess hung her head low. She knew Adam wouldn't be too pleased.

"Why not, Jess?" Adam pulled her closer.

Jess rested her head in Adam's shoulder as she said, "I can't get the pictures of all those children out of my head, Adam. It could have been my children on that flight." Tears had started cascading down her cheeks as she thought of Amelia and Lucas being on that plane.

"We did all we could Jess." Adam wiped away her tears and planted a soft kiss on her hair. He knew how much Jess was hurting.

"I couldn't do anything or them. They all lay there burnt and I – I couldn't help them. Get them back to their families and promise that everything was going to be alright. I couldn't even take their pain away." Racking sobs took over Jess' body when she had finished.

Adam gently stroked her hair and soothed her. "Hey, we can only do so much honey."

***

The pair sat there in each other arms for almost an hour. Finally, Jess' body had had enough. Jess jumped up from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom. Adam quickly followed suite. Just like he did every morning, he held her hair out of her face and softly rubbed her back.

After having emptied her stomach of everything, she sat back on her knees and lent against Adam for support. "Lets stay in tonight Adam. I don't quite feel like going out."

"Okay. Do you want Chinese or Thai?"

"I don't mind." Too exhausted to walk to the living room, Jess closed her eyes and pulled herself to Adam.

Taking the hint, Adam picked her up in his strong arms and carried her down to the leather corner suite and headed into the kitchen to get the menus off the fridge.

Meanwhile, Jess reclined one side of the sofa and stated to doze off.

When Adam strolled back into the living room, he found Jess silently dozing on the sofa, so he knelt down, resting a hand on her knee, he gently awoke her from her slumber. "Hey. How about we just have jacket spuds."

"Yeah. Don't forget the salad." Jess laughed as Adam raised an eyebrow. "Please."

"Your wish is my command. Care to help out?"

"Sure." Sliding off the sofa. Jess steaded herself on Adam for a couple of minutes and then headed to the kitchen with Adam once again on her tail.

***

Two hours later Jess and Adam were snuggled up on the sofa with a romance movie of some sort on the T.V. Neither were paying any attention. Jess was silently dozing, her head resting on Adam's shoulder. Adam was watching her sleep and gently caressing her stomach.

"Adam?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go to bed?"

"Of course." A smile tugged at the corners of Adam's mouth. Jess was thinking about taking care of herself.

She had hardly touched her food and the pair had made several trips to the bathroom so she couldn't empty her stomach. Eventually they settled down together.

After carrying Jess to the Master bedroom, Adam tucked her in and whispered into her ear, "I love you. Always will."

"I love you too." Jess whispered as she felt the other side of the bed bow as Adam joined her. "Night Adam."

"G' night Jess."

Jess turned over and rested her head on his chest so his strong arms would hold her tight. He would protect her. She knew didn't care what he had to do to keep her and the baby safe.


End file.
